For Once She Got Lucky
by DarkLovesLight
Summary: Santana confesses something in front of the whole school, will her confession be heard by the that one special girl?


**A/N: Here that story I was telling you about, I've been having loads of inspiration lately, hopefully it continues for a little longer :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the main characters!**

Santana was seated with her fellow Cheerios on the bleachers of the indoor gym; Principal Figgins had ordered all the students to cramp themselves into the tiny gym for some serious rehabilitation – who knew that happened somewhere else besides in _Mean girl_, though Santana was sure the principal was a closet-fan of those horrible chick-flicks.

Her eyes scanned the crowd slowly – she was bored out of her mind – until they fell upon a certain blonde sitting with the Glee club kids; she was laughing about something one of her friends had said.

"You should all be ashamed of yourself!" the heavy accented voice of Figgins cut through the chatter of different cliques: "You should be the example for-"

His voice was tuned out as Santana's eyes searched for those blonde locks again. She stared at the girl intently, noticing little things she tended to do like rubbing her swollen belly tenderly while unconsciously smiling or massaging the small of her back to relieve some of the tension stationed there.

When the Latina looked back at the teachers in front, she noticed that the redhead – she didn't remember the name, nor did she care – had started speeching nervously about mutual respect and the constant bullying in this school that had to stop; that made some of the jocks snicker proudly – and childishly too.

"Who has ever felt alone, bullied, fat, ugly, victimized by some comment from a fellow student?

The question echoed through the hall and silenced everyone; Santana seriously thought that the teachers had been watching _Mean girls _together as some kind of tension settled among the students until one brave girl stood up and raised her hand.

Quinn Fabray, ex-head cheerleader, spit out by her former coach, laughed at by her former admirers and slushy'd beyond count, stood tall and proud before everyone, one hand high while the other supported her stomach.

Santana watched in awe as this goddess among man made her way down the bleachers, took the mic from Principal Figgins and started to confess and apologize to all the people she had ever bullied – which were quite a few.

Her bravery seemed to ignite the best in people cause more and more asked to say something, to confess.

For example some jocks promised they would stop throwing the geeks into dumpster if they would in turn stop call them stupid; Most of the Cheerios said they would be less of a bitch and even Rachel Berry sort of agreed to be more considerate and less of a pain in the ass.

"Anyone else?" Figgins asked when everyone was sitting once more; it was more than obvious that he was rather glad with the outcome of this, he couldn't keep the smile off his face: "Alright, if no one else want to – Yes, Santana?"

The said girl hadn't even noticed how her arm had moved on its own accord and now more than a hundred pair of eyes were staring at her; but only one pair was really looking at her, into her, making her burn from the inside out; it was the only pair that mattered.

She regained a tiny spot of her courage and walked down to the microphone, clasping the device in her sweaty palms while watching all the stares.

"I want to confess something to someone," she started, her voice shaky: "..To a girl," She swallowed deeply: "A girl who I didn't treat good enough the past few weeks when I should've and I would like to apologize because I want her to know that I find her the beautiful, humane, kind, compassionate, interesting, funny,… and all that other shit people like…"

She took a small pause and a deep breath to look at all the weird glances of disgusted looks she was receiving but she couldn't care less, she would finally be honest with herself.

She locked eyes with hazel ones, took one last encouraging breath, straightened her back and continued bravely in a strong, confident voice: "What I'm trying to say is… I'm in love with you, Quinn Fabray and I don't care who knows!"

It seemed like everyone gasped simultaneously and the murmurs broke out as people pointed between the current and ex-head cheerleader.

"Lopez! What is the meaning of this nonsense?" Sue yelled above the gossipy whispers, silencing them without effort: "Do you want my booth to kick your ass of the team? Because I'm telling you missy-"

"Shut up!" Santana yelled with such anger it threw Sylvester off her game momentarily: "I'm sick and tired of lying for you! I don't want to be a Cheerio if it means I can't be in love!"

Everyone had gone deadly quiet – even the teachers – holding their breath for what the Latina would say next.

"Quinn Celeste Fabray," Santana pronounced the name as if it was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted, looking the blonde straight in the eyes: "I'm in love with you and, if you let me, I would very much like to take you out on a date."

Embedded by quietness, Quinn raised from her seat and walked agonizingly – and Santana was pretty sure also tauntingly – slow down the bleachers to the raven-haired girl.

The blonde flashed an innocent smile, tilting her head ever so slightly as she embraced the Latina, pressing lips to ears: "Where would you take me? On that date?"

Her words were softly whispered, only audible for Santana who shivered at Quinn's warm breath against her ear.

"There's this awesome pizzeria that I have been dying to tell you about, I've heard many good things about it," Santana said, equally soft, smiling as she felt Quinn come even closer, pressing her bump into her stomach: "I know for a fact that that little girl will enjoy it too if she likes pizzas as much as you do."

The raven-haired girl's hands softly placed themselves on Quinn's hips, her thumbs caressing the starts of the belly.

"And what about after dinner?" Quinn's eyes sparkled with happiness.

"I'll take you home with me and give you one of my world-famous massages," Santana responded swiftly, grinning from ear to ear at the implication that Quinn actually wanted to go on a date with her.

"World-famous, huh? I would very much like that," the blonde breathed out, pressing her forehead against Santana's, grabbing her hands and weaving their fingers together.

"Quinn, I have a problem.."

"What is it, Santana?"

"I really want to kiss you but everyone is looking…" the cheerleader – or maybe soon to be another ex-cheerleader – sighed deeply and internally cursed all the other occupants of the gym – except Quinn of course.

"Kiss me, Santana…"

The breathless request made both their hearts skip a beat or two, before Santana smiled wickedly, dipping her head to claim what she had wanted for years, Quinn's soft pink lips in a soft kiss.

Around them sudden applaud erupted – started of course by the members of the Glee club – but soon others joined in, letting them know that they were very happy for them and their love.

Quinn's cheek became a dark shade of red as she tried to hide herself in Santana's neck; they both couldn't stop smiling.

"Let's get out of here," Santana whispered and when she felt the other nod, she took the blonde's hand and rushed out of the gym.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere…"

**So whatcha think? Any good?**

**Thanks for reading, you've just made my day! :)**


End file.
